In certain circumstances, it is necessary to protect a person's eyes during sleep, when the eyes might otherwise be rubbed by the sleeper or come into contact with bedding. Circumstances warranting such protection may include post-operative recovery from eye surgery or cosmetic eye enhancements, such as eyelash extensions.
Unless properly designed, however, eyeshields will tend to move and shift position on the wearer's face as he/she sleeps, causing discomfort and potentially impacting sensitive eye areas. In this regard, it's particularly important to prevent the lenses of the eyeshield from being pushed back against the eyes by pressure from contact with bedding or the wearer's body.